stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
627
Experiment 627, A.K.A. Evile, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology. He serves as a minor antagonist in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and is designed to be a better, albeit worse version of Stitch. Unlike the other experiments, it is impossible for him to be turned good; he was dehydrated instead. His one true place is as a prisoner at Kokaua Prison. He is voiced by Chris Sanders, and when he growls, he is voiced by Frank Welker, whose participation is uncredited. Jumba created him when Stitch bragged so much about how well he could catch experiments. Personality 627 is a slobbering, vicious and cruel bully, thug, and vile minion of evil. He is shown to be "extra-evil" and constantly torment and abuse others, and possess a very weak sense of humor. He is also incapable of rehabilitation, and can only say "Evil!" for reasons unknown. He shows that he thinks of nothing more than to cause all kinds of destruction. There is little sense of morals within this experiment. All he wants is to be bad for the sake of being bad and to ruin everybody's happiest (or saddest) moments. 627 would do anything under the category of evil. As one can tell, he is quite hyperactive. He also has huge sense of nasty humor, laughing the biggest laugh at the littlest joke. Mostly, practical jokes, or something bad that happens to others. His laughter is also his weakness, however. When he starts laughing, it's hard for him to stop, making it loads of fun, but leaves him wide open to mostly anything. 627 doesn't normally kill things. He may attack and eat animals or weaker aliens, but he takes more joy out of bullying or undermining others rather than outright killing. He tends to try and make fun of anyone, strong or weak, and only attacks those who either annoy him, or fight back against his evil. Very rarely will he actually use his abilities to his fullest, simply because he is already so strong (another strong fighter would make him change his already unpredictable tactics though). Another added softness to him is that he will sometimes ally himself with others. But most likely, he'd only wish to do the bidding of other evildoers. And even then, 627 is quick to betraying or subverting a villain's plans simply out of the fun of it. He doesn't do things for any purpose other than evil, and as such, finds it fit to spoil almost anything good or bad! 627 is capable of speaking in full sentences. This gives him a little bit more civilized qualities, but still roughly heightens his evil ways. A worse gift came from this: slightly higher intelligence. He takes more of a liking to hanging out with non-humans, ranging from Moogles, animals, other experiments, and even heartless! But he's still quick to having fun undermining these creatures whenever he's bored. Description Experiment 627 is very much similar in appearance to his predecessor experiment, Stitch, only with some noticeable differences. He resembles a koala bear-esque creature with an elongated cone-shaped head with a large knot on the top and a wiry body. He has red fur, lighter tan fur color on his belly and chest, brown patch of hair on his back, purple nose, and dead-on black eyes. His ears are long and pointed upward, and stick up straighter than Stitch's too, almost like devil horns, with two notches at the top, tan insides and brown tips at the back, and his claws/toes are black. He also has a Xenomorph-like extendable mouth, making one ugly and badder "cousin". He stands over 3 feet tall and weighs over 100 lbs. He wears a dark green spacesuit with a conical triangle consisting of a deep green border and blue center on his chest and each of his sleeves and patches consisting of a deep green border and green center on each of his legs, black belt with a deep green square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. History 627's creation was oddly foreshadowed near the end of Stitch! The Movie when Jumba whispered to Pleakley, "I'm trying to fix for 627." It is apparent that Jumba had been secretly planning on creating a 627 for quite some time, but 627 was not officially created until the episode "627" of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. 627 is pure evil and absolutely could not be turned to good after he had been activated by Jumba. Therefor, Lilo and Stitch dehydrated him using a food dehydrator. Because of this, he is the only experiment without an official name, other than 628. After this, he wasn't rehydrated again for three years. At the end of the episode, Jumba places new experiment 628's pod in a vault. As of Leroy & Stitch, Jumba has forgotten that he even made a 627 when, oddly enough, Gantu remembers. Stitch! 627 appeared in Season 2 of the anime in the episode "Return of 627". Hämsterviel had not only reactivated 627, but enhanced his vocabulary (thus enabling him to speak in complete sentences instead of just repeating the word "evil" over and over) as well as his power. As part of the alien rodent's latest plan, 627 disguised himself as a prince to woo Angel and lure her into a castle in the forest which is actually a giant rocket waiting to be blasted into space. Angel was just the bait for Stitch, who took it and was captured and frozen solid by the fake prince. Stitch breaks out and 627 reveals who he really is and who he's working for. He then seals Angel in a net against the wall and begins to fight Stitch, though not before freezing Gantu as well. Meanwhile, Yuna, Jumba, Pleakley, and BooGoo followed Stitch to the castle and arrived just as 627 was about to deal the finishing blow. Due to them falling in and squishing each other, 627 begins laughing, immediately unfreezing Gantu and reminding everyone of 627's one weakness. Everyone then attempts to get 627 to laugh by dancing. Eventually, it works and 627 laughs into unconsciousness again. He is then sealed in a container, but Hämsterviel activates the rocket (after Gantu and Reuben escape with Angel) and blocks all the exits with an alloy not even Stitch can break through. All seems lost until 627 wakes up, breaks out of the container, and easily melts through the alloy, allowing everyone to escape. Later, the vehicle Hämsterviel tried to use to carve the Spiritual Stone into small pieces went out of control and collided with Gantu's space scooter, leaving it and the still-captured Angel pinned to the front. Stitch jumps on to save her, but the ship is about to crash into a cliff. Stitch doesn't seem to be able to stop it and he and Angel are about to be crushed, but they are rescued by 627, who picks up Hämsterviel's ship and throws it into the distance, destroying it. Stitch thanks him for saving him twice and calls him "cousin" (finally accepting him into the ohana). 627 simply hops on Gantu's scooter and says that he's welcome, but next time he won't be so lucky and if anyone's going to destroy Stitch, it's him. He then flies the scooter into space, not to be seen again. Biology Special Abilities 627 has extra everything including evil, strength and health. He also possesses all the powers and none of the weaknesses of Stitch and 19-20 other experiments, including Reuben, Chopsuey, Kixx, Richter, Ace, Nosy, Sparky, Spike, Slobber, Deforestator, Tarantula, Slushy, Heat, Yaarp, Plasmoid, Ray, Holio, Splodyhead and Melty. These include: *Flamethrower *Electrokinesis *Telekinesis *Ice breath *Shooting plasma bolts, webs and blasts from his eyes, mouth and hands *Laser beams *Super sonic roars *Plasma cannon blast *Extending and retracing bone spikes from his head (can also shoot out) *Extentions and rotating claws acting like saws *Generating bright green plasma energy in his hands (can be used to heat or melt anything he touches, or fired as a directed energy attack, ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast), similar to those used by Shego from Kim Possible. *Creating a baseball bat made entirely out of electricity *Generating an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts *Creating a spherical force field around himself, similar to those used by the Invisible Woman from the Fantastic Four, and Violet Parr from The Incredibles. *Displaying superhuman speed to affect his other limbs (can punch at a rapid rate), similar to those used by Dash Parr from The Incredibles. *Changing his size at least size in excess of 50 ft (45 m) tall *Creating field of quantum energy that inhibits the majority of a victim's body movement (If the victim's skin is exposed, the range of motion of the victim's face is also taken to the minimum (only their eyes can move), and the ability to speak is also inhibited. The field is moved by his fingers and can be fired in the forms of energy blasts and concentrated beams. Like the trigger for Spider-Man's web-shooters, the trigger for these powers is located high on the palm of each hand to prevent most unwanted firings.), similar to those weapons used by Syndrome from The Incredibles *Maneuvering quickly along coasters of midair icicles which boost him in the air a hundred or more feet *Sucking a fireball in huge breath that inhales the whole things, struggles with it, and spits back a huge cloud of black-grey smoke, shoots a huge lighting bolt shoots by pulling his hands back over his hand and points them ahead *Generating a glob of slimy saliva that ends up on his chin and body and fall to the ground and the floor making loud splashing sounds 627 can't sink in water and is twice as destructive as Stitch. He is completely physical with no weaponry. He also possesses other unique abilites from other experiments such as Deforestator's rotating blades, Spike's spikes coming out of his head, Tarantula's web blasts, Ray's telekinetic and laser rays, Kixx's extreme fighting capabilities, Yaarp's super sonic sounds and Nosy's expertise in escape arts. He can also extend his teeth with his super elastic gums. He is able to pose as a human with red hair, blue eyes, white T-shirt and jeans. 627 is the mastery of escape artist, such as Experiment 199 (Nosy), from Jumba and Pleakley's ship to Dr. Hamsterviel's castle. Basic Attributes: Like most other experiments, 627 is very well high in endurance, agility, and most notably, strength. He can lift things that weigh thousands of tons heavier than himself, and can even outmatch 626's (Stitch's) strength. Due to heartless interuptions, his strength has been decreased. 627 also has the ability to see in the dark, has a mind close enough to a super computer, and has extra retractable limbs. He is an expert in all kinds of evil fields, with infiltartion and sabotage as his specialties. He possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by his rival Stitch. His attack is also enhanced by sharp claws on his paws, and on occasion he has to used his sharp claws and outstretched hands to similar effect. Fire manipulation: 627 is able to manipulate fire and flames. He can make flames make a large burst, or form projectile fireballs, or simply even spread the flames around. He has the ability to create small wisps of fire from his mouth and hands, but requires flames from an outside source to do anything largely devastating. Electric power: 627 has the power to create his own forms of electrical energy. While his own electricity his weak, he can absorb other forms of electricity and use it ten fold. Though generally not used as an offensive attack, it can still be used for destroying machinery, electronics, etc through ways like black-outs, malfunctions, etc. Extra limbs: 627 has multiple limbs. But they are retracted into himself. He can produce four extra arms (altogether, giving him six arms), two brown-tipped antennae on his head, three brown-tipped spikes on his back, sharp claws on his hands and an extra head. He calculates how to counter-attack others and uses the environment to his advantage. Other than that, his weapons include claws, teeth, and a set of retractable jaws. Weakness 627's only apparent weakness is his loud, uncontrollable laughter caused by his extra sense of humor. It is unknown if Evile shares Stitch's weakness of water. Gallery screenCapture 06.06.13 13-16-23.jpg|Evile's experiment pod screenCapture 06.06.13 13-37-39.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-38-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-39-41.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-40-58.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-41-35.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-42-45.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-46-38.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-46-59.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-47-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-47-45.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-49-10.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-49-28.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-50-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-51-15.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-53-11.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-54-53.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-55-32.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-56-33.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-57-57.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-59-16.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-59-47.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-00-54.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-02-15.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-02-40.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-04-16.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-05-04.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-05-58.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-06-31.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-08-28.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-09-24.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-10-42.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-11-06.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-14-02.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-16-38.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-17-55.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-19-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-07-46.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-08-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-10-21.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-10-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-12-59.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-14-00.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-15-18.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-16-31.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-17-37.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-55-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-55-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-56-47.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-57-44.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-58-09.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-58-38.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-59-26.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-00-06.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-01-58.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-02-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-03-17.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-49.jpg|Evile's blueprints screenCapture 13.06.13 17-33-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-33-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-35-35.jpg|Evile freezes Stitch screenCapture 13.06.13 17-36-44.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-37-36.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-38-14.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-38-57.jpg|Evile's telekinetic lasers Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h27m34s19.png screenCapture 13.06.13 17-39-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-43-19.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-48-01.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-48-52.jpg|Evile projects electricity from his finger screenCapture 13.06.13 17-49-27.jpg|Evile ruthlessly beats down Stitch screenCapture 13.06.13 19-08-56.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-09-25.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-09-49.jpg|Evile grows an extra head screenCapture 13.06.13 19-11-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-12-19.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-13-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-14-41.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-06-15.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-07-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-08-02.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-33.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-20-21.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-21-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-22-16.jpg|Evile blasting Reuben screenCapture 13.06.13 21-23-42.jpg|Evile laughing screenCapture 13.06.13 21-25-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-26-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-26-53.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-32-04.jpg|Evile kicking Reuben screenCapture 13.06.13 21-33-56.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-35-35.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-36-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-38-13.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-41-00.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-43-42.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-43-59.jpg|Evile launches plasma screenCapture 13.06.13 21-45-40.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-46-17.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-47-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-49-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-51-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-52-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-53-19.jpg|Laser eyes screenCapture 13.06.13 21-55-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-57-35.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-59-08.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-00-42.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-01-52.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-03-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-04-07.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-04-59.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-05-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-07-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-11-14.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-12-09.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-13-07.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-14-43.jpg|Evile dehydrated Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png The Origin Of Stitch Evile.png Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg Lilo-a-stitch-stitch-anime-41147.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-31-08.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-32-50.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-38-14.jpg evile2.jpg|Evile disguised as a prince evile3.jpg|Evile unveiled as a deceiver Stitch 627 and angel.jpg evile4.png|Evile uses Spike's powers evile5.png|Evile breathes fire evile6.png|Evile shoots electricity from his antennae evile7.png|Evile's rotating blades evile8.png|Evile about to launch fireballs evile14.jpg|Evile's web blast incapacitates Angel 627_happy.jpg 627_and_stitch.jpg evile15.png|Evile saves Stitch and Angel Experiment-627-41126.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg|Color error ScreenCapture_29_01_13_20-19-38.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 20-04-20.jpg panes96.jpg Trivia *Evile's manner of defeat is similar to the Toon Patrol from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, though while the Toon Patrol dies from laughter, Evile just passes out long enough to be dehydrated. *In a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, Evile is among one of the members on Jumba's basketball team and seems to have turned good. However, this is slightly ironic, since Jumba said that Evile can never turn good. It is possible he was reprogrammed. *In said parody, when Evile and the other experiments are looking up at the ceiling, Evile is colored blue and Stitch is colored red. It is unknown how this happened, though it is possibly a continuity error. *Evile's pod color is blue. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Talking Experiments